


кто знает лучше

by Herber_baby17



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Community: oz_wishing_well, Drabble Collection, Gen, M/M, Oz Drabble Tree, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 20:51:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1662017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herber_baby17/pseuds/Herber_baby17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>драбблы по тюрячке.</p><p> 1. Beecher/Keller, 100 words.<br/>2. Beecher/Keller, 100 words.<br/>3. TimMcManus, 100 words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	кто знает лучше

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Oz Drabble Tree Knows Best](https://archiveofourown.org/works/76242) by [trillingstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trillingstar/pseuds/trillingstar). 



> Написано для Oz Drabble Tree Knows Best. (http://oz-wishing-well.livejournal.com/23717.html)

 

  
1\. Beecher/Keller.

Невыраженная ярость прожигает тишину.

Нет времени на всю эту херню.

\- Ронни Барлог собирается сдать тебя, - быстро говорит он. Про себя он кричал все эти слова, яростно тряс Криса, тянул к себе и умолял его, желая лишь привлечь его внимание к себе.

И вот – оно! Крис наклонился вперед на стуле, готовый к разговору, готовый выслушать его. В груди Тоби что-то разжалось с облегчением.

Крис ждал, пока на них не перестанут глазеть.

\- Ты чертов лжец.

Тоби сверлит его взглядом, и, переведя взгляд на подбородок, говорит сквозь сжатые зубы:

\- Ладно. Напиши мне из камеры смертников.

Здесь нельзя найти прощения, только свои мысли выдаваемые за действительное.

 

2\. Бичер/Келлер

\- Я совсем один! – рыдает Тоби.

Их тела так крепко прижимались друг к другу, что Крис уперся подбородком Тоби в спину. Закрыв глаза, он крепко вдохнул острый запах пота, оставшийся после кошмаров, запах тюремного шампуня, и его кожи, покрытой липкой пленкой страха.

\- Нет, ты не один, ты не один, - бормочет Крис, лаская затылок Тоби, его губы едва касаются его кожи, только пробуют на вкус.

Его рука обвивает Тоби за грудь. Он чувствует его сдавленное дыхание, но не хочет быть таким грубым, и даже, несмотря на опеку Шиллингера, Тоби наивен. Ему нужен толчок в сторону Криса, и после трех шагов назад, он подойдет к нему еще ближе.

Крис достигнет цели и нанесет удар.

 

3\. Тим МакМанус.

\- Ты уверена насчет этого числа, милая?

Синди фыркает.

\- Дай гляну на расходы. Да, этот парень здесь, - она указывает на строку, - Сам назвал его, сказал, что лично за всем проследил, - она закатывает глаза, - Потому что мне нужно знать это.

\- Отлично, если там так написано, тогда мы так и передадим.

\- Именно так тут и написано, - отрывисто отвечает Синди, делая глоток диетической колы через соломинку.

\- Син, ну ладно тебе. Шестьдесят комплектов белья, все это стекло, ради тюрьмы.

\- Напоминает шоу уродцев, вот уж точно, - выдыхает она.

\- Это точно. Эй, разве я прошу об этом ради МакМануса?

 


End file.
